Seduction
by Miss Rhapsody
Summary: [Oneshot] You work assiduously, and all to bring back your attempted murderer. You know that I am far more intelligent than you. You know that I will manipulate you


Title: Seduction  
  
Author: Rhapsody  
  
Summary: "You work assiduously, and all to bring back your attempted murderer. You know that I am far more intelligent than you. You know that I will manipulate you." Tom/Ginny.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You intrigue me, little girl. You fight well. No matter how hard I try to control your mind you still cling to a little piece of yourself. You're strong; I can never quite destroy you. I was so close, those many years ago, but Harry Potter destroyed me first.  
  
I don't understand you, little girl. I seek to kill you. I slowly tap at your life spark and feed upon your energy to regain power. And when I am finally destroyed and you are set free from my ensnarement, you seek out my diary to try and bring me back. You know what I am, you know who I am. You know that I have no value for anyone's life but my own. You know I will use you to kill my enemies.  
  
You are intelligent, little girl. You find my diary and search endlessly for spells to revive the memory of me. You know what you are looking for; you did your homework. You word assiduously, and all to bring back your attempted murderer. You know that I am far more intelligent than you. You know that I will manipulate you.  
  
You are enigmatic, little girl. You work alone in secret. You finally revive my diary, and you immediately begin to write. But this time you are cautious. You write cryptically. You write provocative messages that even I, the greatest wizard that ever walked the earth, cannot fully understand.  
  
You are devoted, little girl. You do many things for me. You harness another's energy for me. You give me only enough to stay present, not enough to live. You would kill for me. I almost want to believe that you'd die for me, but you were so close to it 5 long years ago. You remember what it was like, to be on the brim of death so you are afraid. You would not sacrifice your life for me, but you would surrender your body.  
  
You are beautiful, little girl. You have grown so much since you were 11. You have striking, fiery red hair. You have mystifying, dark brown eyes. You are tall and slender. Your hips curve gently and your pleated Hogwarts skirt shows off your long shapely legs. Your blouse is tucked nicely into your skirt, but it is slightly too small and presses again your firm breasts.  
  
You are secretive, little girl. You sneak off in the night to visit me in the Dark Forest. You glide out of the castle with such grace. You walk through the desolate corridors of the school in the black night and you are never caught. You could probably walk right past any of the professors and still remain unseen.  
  
You are seductive, little girl. The way you rub up beside me, pressing your breasts against my body. The way your hand slides up and down my back. The way you run your finger down my jaw line and look at me with lust burning in your dark brown eyes. Then you whisper more cryptic messages into my ear as you nibble at it, only to provoke me further.  
  
You frustrate me, little girl. You make me want you. You make me want your body. I want to own you. Yet you still hold on to a piece of yourself, that I can never possess. No matter what controlling tactics I use. You still remain strong. I sap the energy out of you and yet you remain unaffected.  
  
You are manipulative, little girl. You know what you are doing to me. You are controlling me with your body. You found my weakness and are using it to destroy me. You understand the weakness of a 16 year old boy. You have within you an evil stronger than that of the Dark Mark. You are seeking revenge upon me for what I did to you 5 years ago. You brought me back only to kill me slowly. Just as I would have done to you. 


End file.
